Indomitable Spirit
|width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} Walkthrough *Talk to Irmilant to start the quest. *He requests a Saber Shoot and Opal Silk, which can be obtained through the Inside the Belly quest. **Saber Shoot can be obtained by trading Gugrusaurus to Zaldon. The rate at which Zaldon gives out Saber Shoots is rumored to be between 0.5% and 2% ***Gugrusaurus bite on the Ferry - Mhaura/Selbina during pirate attacks, on the Manaclipper during the part the routes to and from Purgonorgo Isle that are closest to Purgonorgo Isle, as well as on the Ferry - Mhaura/Al Zahbi (no special requirements for this ferry). ***Gugrusaurus bite on Meatball and Drill Calamary. Drill Calamary can be obtained by trading Sea Zombies to Zaldon (approximately 25% of Sea Zombies will yield a Drill Calamary). Occasionally the Pirate's Chart Quest will also yield a Drill Calamary. ***When hooked with a Meatball, Gugrusaurus will only stay on the hook for a very short period of time unless the fisherman has the effect of an Albatross Ring active. Drill Calamary does not suffer this penalty. **Opal Silk can be obtained by trading a Lik to Zaldon. Approximately 0.5% to 2% of Lik traded will yield an Opal Silk. ***Lik can be caught in Leremieu Lagoon in Lufaise Meadows. ***Lik bite on Minnow and Dwarf Pugil. Dwarf Pugils can be obtained by trading a Cave Cherax to Zaldon (approximately 25% of Cave Cheraxes will yield a Dwarf Pugil). Occasionally the Brigand's Chart Quest or the Pirate's Chart Quest will also yield a Dwarf Pugil. ***Lik will stay on the hook for a shorter period of time when hooked with a Minnow than when hooked with a Dwarf Pugil; however, the difference is not as pronounced as with the two Gugrusaurus baits. *Trade the Saber Shoot and Opal Silk to Irmilant. *Return after 24 hours and talk to Irmilant to end the quest, and receive your reward. ;Notes: *The Fishing Guild Point key item Serpent Rumors is required to start the quest as well as hook and catch Gugrusaurus and Lik. *The Mooching key item will extend the time that the fish will stay on the hook when a live bait (Drill Calamary or Dwarf Pugil) is used. *Albatross Rings are highly recommended to extend the time that the fish will stay on the hook, especially in the case of Gugrusaurus. *Level 78 Fishing is required in order to get the Serpent Rumors key item, so that is the absolute minimum level; however, fishers lower than level 90 fishing will have a very difficult time reeling in the fish necessary for the quest. Close to level 100 fishing is highly recommended. *You will break your rod a lot trying to catch these fish, please consider either raising woodworking or bringing a woodworking mule along for repairs. Please also be aware that you will lose your rod if you are repairing it when the Ferry docks. ;Suggestion: By using an Albatross Ring and a Penguin Ring you can completely skip the phase where you catch Drill Calamary and Dwarf Pugil plus the Mooching key item which significantly reduces the time it takes to complete the quest (by months or even years). Instead the suggested way of obtaining each item is as follows: *Lik: Bring 20 or so Minnows and a mostly empty inventory to the Leremieu Lagoon in Lufaise Meadows, use the rings and fish away. You can catch up to around 30 Lik each day this way. *Gugrusaurus: Bring 15 or so stacks of Meatballs and a mostly empty inventory to the Ferry - Mhaura/Al Zahbi, use the rings and fish away. You can catch up to around 25 Gugrusaurus each day this way. This easily doubles the speed at which you obtain Lik and far far more than that for Gugrusaurus as you don't have to catch the pirate ferry. However, even with this faster route expect to spend up to a month fishing 4-5 hours every day if bad luck strikes. Some have had to turn in over 500 fish for an item while others have gotten it after 50 fish have been caught, it seems to even out somewhere around 200 fish for each item although the sample set is far too small to give a proper estimate. (**Note: One fisherman on Lakshmi server was known to have taken over 1000 fish to obtain one of the items and almost 800 fish for the other, so be cautious when starting this quest as if bad luck hits it can take over your life) (***Note: A fisherman on Leviathan server turned in over 1400 liks and over 800 gugrusauruses before getting each respective key item) Game Description Client: Irmilant (Near the oasis, Rabao) Summary: Irmilant has asked you to bring the two base materials required to craft a legendary fishing rod. These materials seem to have found their way into the bellies of sea creatures that still elude the finest fishermen. References *Kida's Fishing Database *Titanictus.com Ebisu Fishing Rod Hall of Fame category:questsCategory:Outlands Quests